


Another Lifetime, A Different Choice

by FoundlingMother



Series: Fates Altered (for the Better) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Temporary Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: "He cradles him, knees sunk deep into the sands on this Norns-forsaken world, and recognizes they must seem a cruel parody of their parents—the way Odin held Frigga moments after her passing, too late to prevent her sacrifice."On Svartalfheim, Thor makes a different choice.





	Another Lifetime, A Different Choice

Stale air rakes across the wasteland valley, biting Thor’s damp cheeks.

His throat remains tight, even after the anguished roar he released.

He clings to Loki’s corpse.

He cradles him, knees sunk deep into the sands on this Norns-forsaken world, and recognizes they must seem a cruel parody of their parents—the way Odin held Frigga moments after her passing, too late to prevent her sacrifice.

Except, Odin did not lead Frigga to her death. He did not doubt her loyalty.

Thor shuffles Loki fully into his lap, tightening his grip on Loki’s limp forearm. It occurs to Thor to wonder if the dead bruise.

Footsteps shuffle closer. Jane’s hand rests on Thor’s shoulder. He hears her throat work. “I’m so sorry, Thor,” she offers, barely above a whisper.

Thor tears his watery gaze away from Loki’s expressionless, grey face and looks at Jane hard.

She’s crying, too. Thor’s uncertain why. Is it her sympathy for him? Is it guilt? Guilt consumes Thor, and a hateful, childish part of himself urges him to shift the blame to her.

Perhaps Jane found compassion for Loki. Perhaps that’s the source of her tears. He spent his final moments defending her and Thor, after all.

With her free hand, Jane wipes her face. “We have to go, Thor.”

Thor recoils, shaking. Her hand slips off his shoulder. “No. I—”

“Look.” Jane points past Thor. Thor jerks his head around. Dark sands climb over the horizon, a storm Thor cannot control. “Thor,” Jane pleads. “I’m so, so sorry. We must go.”

Jane is right, Thor knows.

His stomach churns. He looks down. Blood oozes along the punctured leather above Loki’s sternum, trickles from the corner of Loki’s lax lips. Thor’s quivering arms shift, and Loki’s head tips back, unsupported.

Thor cannot save him.

Jane is right.

Thor almost finds the will to let go.

_Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked._

Then, it vanishes.

The memory softens Thor just as the words initially did, only now he does not force himself to linger in anger—to reject the overture out of belief that Loki was false.

Thor will not abandon his brother’s body. His baby brother. Thor thought him lost forever, wasted the final year of Loki’s life on fury and denial, even whilst they slipped into old habits.

“I won’t leave him,” Thor croaks.

“Thor—”

“He is my brother. He is a prince of Asgard. He saved—” Thor’s eyes squeeze shut. He leans in, touching his forehead to Loki’s own. Their noses brush. Loki’s skin is cold. “He deserves a proper funeral. He does not deserve to be deserted and ravaged by the elements.”

Jane sighs shakily. “Okay, okay.” Thor glances at her from the corner of his eye. Her thoughtful expression hasn’t conquered all her fear and sorrow, but it’s a testament to Jane’s strength Thor’s always admired. She notices him staring. Her eyes soften. “Let’s cover him, at least.”

Thor rends his dense cloak from his shoulders, heedless of its clasps and the hanging remnant red threads. Jane helps him swaddle Loki in it. With some reluctance, Thor covers Loki’s face.

“There are cave systems to the east.” Thor rises, hefting Loki’s near-weightless body into his arms. He spares a moment to recall Mjölnir and place her at his belt.

Jane squeezes Thor’s elbow. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an idea for a longer story, but I think it stands on its own and it's unlikely I'll ever write the rest. I enjoy speculative pieces that inspire the reader to imagine their own outcome. 
> 
> I intended to write Jane and Thor parting amicably, Loki and Thor ending up hunkering down in Stark Tower, a heist with the Avengers to break Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Heimdall out of prison, Odin and Thor completely falling out, Thor finding out about Thanos, and throughout Thor and Loki's relationship building into a romance. If I ever feel the urge, I might revisit this, but for now, I consider it complete without these plotlines.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
